evangelio_de_hoyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lo que no sabes detrás del primer mandato de Dios para la humanidad
'Lo que no sabes detrás del primer mandato de Dios para la humanidad' Está registrado en la Biblia: “Tomó, pues, Jehová Dios al hombre, y le puso en el huerto de Edén, para que lo labrara y lo guardase. Y mandó Jehová Dios al hombre, diciendo: De todo árbol del huerto comerás; Mas del árbol de ciencia del bien y del mal no comerás de él; porque el día que de él comieres, morirás.”(Génesis 2:15-17)*. Desde el principio, en cuanto a estos versículos, simplemente me había dado cuenta de que después de haber sido creados por Dios, Adán y Eva fueron puestos en el Jardín del Edén, disfrutando de todas las riquezas que Dios otorgó. Pero mientras tanto, Jehová Dios les dijo lo que podían hacer y lo que no podían hacer, y que la consecuencia fue la muerte si se rebelaban en contra de las palabras de Dios. Entonces ellos debieron seguir las palabras de Dios. Mientras escuchaban las palabras de Dios y obedecieran su requerimiento, tendrían derecho a vivir libremente en el Jardín del Edén. Mi comprensión acerca de estos versículos fue solo en esto. No fue hasta que leí algunas palabras en un libro espiritual que, sorprendentemente, descubrí que, en realidad, detrás de estos versículos están las buenas intenciones de Dios que nunca había descubierto. El libro dice: “¿Habéis sacado algo de estos versículos? ¿Cómo os hace sentir esta parte de las escrituras? … Se puede decir que este es el primer mandato que Dios le dio al hombre desde que lo creó. ¿Qué conlleva este mandato? La voluntad de Dios, pero también Su preocupación por la humanidad. Este es el primer mandato de Dios, y también la primera vez que Él se preocupa por el hombre. Es decir, Dios ha tenido una responsabilidad con el hombre desde el momento en que lo creó. ¿Cuál es Su responsabilidad? Proteger al hombre, cuidar de él. Espera que éste pueda confiar en Sus palabras y obedecerlas. Es, asimismo, la primera expectativa que Dios tiene del hombre, y con ella le indica lo siguiente: ‘De cada árbol del jardín puedes comer libremente, pero no debes comer del árbol del conocimiento del bien y el mal porque el día que comas de él, definitivamente morirás’. Estas simples palabras representan la voluntad de Dios. También revelan que Su corazón ya ha comenzado a mostrar preocupación por el hombre. … Por eso le dio Dios ese mandato, dejando muy claro lo que podía hacer, y también lo que no debía hacer”. Después de leer estas palabras, supe que estas palabras de mando que Dios nos dio a la humanidad son breves, están llenas de preocupación, misericordia y compasión de Dios por nosotros, y aún más el amor y las expectativas profundas de Dios por nosotros. Dios sabía que Adán y Eva, desde el principio de la creación, no tenían la capacidad de discernir el bien del mal y no sabían cómo protegerse. También sabía que Satanás deambula por el hombre en todo momento, con la intención de corromper y devorar a la humanidad que ama, y que seducirá y engañará al hombre para que se separe de Él en cualquier momento. Hace mucho tiempo, Dios conoce todas estas cosas como la palma de su mano. Como Dios creó al hombre, tiene que proteger y cuidar al hombre. Él no está dispuesto a ver a la humanidad que Él creó con sus propias manos abusadas por Satanás, y mucho menos ver a la humanidad caer en la trampa de Satanás después de ser corrompida por ella. Así que Dios ordenó y advirtió a Adán y Eva que no comieran del árbol del conocimiento del bien y del mal y también les dijo claramente la consecuencia de comerlo, con la esperanza de que pudieran creer y obedecer lo que Él dijo. Cuando el hombre es capaz de seguir y creer en las palabras de Dios, y aferrándose firmemente a ellas en el momento en que Satanás lleva a cabo las artimañas, Satanás fracasará en su intento y humillado se irá, nunca más podrá volver a hacerlo. Invadir y corromper a la humanidad que fue creada por Dios. Entonces el hombre siempre vivirá una vida despreocupada y feliz en el Jardín del Edén, con la protección y las bendiciones de Dios… En este punto, entendí lo importante que son las palabras de Dios para nosotros. Cada palabra que Dios habla es una expresión de Su protección y cuidado para nosotros. Mientras sigamos Sus palabras y actuemos de acuerdo con ellas, podremos atacar los planes de Satanás con contundencia, resistir las tentaciones de Satanás y vivir delante de Dios. Ahora son los últimos días. Viendo el mundo de hoy, ha sido corrompido por Satanás, y la oscuridad y el mal están en todas partes. Muchas de las tentaciones y disturbios de Satanás recaen sobre cada uno de los cristianos en nuestra vida real. Mientras vaga por nuestro lado, tentándonos a hacer cosas violando la verdad mediante el uso de todo tipo de personas, asuntos y cosas. Su propósito es alejarnos y abandonar las palabras de Dios para que nuestra relación con Dios pueda cortarse. Por ejemplo, cada vez que las personas nos seducen para fumar, beber en exceso, cometer adulterio, volverse codiciosos, decir mentiras, asesinar, aferrarse al mundo o seguir tendencias sociales, si no somos capaces de recordar las enseñanzas de Dios y practicar Sus palabras, entonces con un poco de descuido, podemos caer en la trampa de Satanás, ser reducidos a ser cautivos de Satanás, convertirnos en una marca de vergüenza para Dios, y hundirnos en la oscuridad. Tomarme por ejemplo. A menudo me encuentro las tentaciones y disturbios de Satanás en mi vida diaria. Los amigos que me rodean siempre me incitan a ir a KTV y bares para entretenerme y luchar por la fama y la fortuna, etc. Gracias a Dios por su protección. Es la guía de las palabras de Dios lo que me aleja de las tentaciones de Satanás una y otra vez con un corazón que teme a Dios y aparte del mal, de modo que no he seguido las malas tendencias sociales como los incrédulos, y me he vuelto depravado y devorado por Satán. Desde mi propia experiencia, me he dado cuenta de que en esta época perversa, si queremos evitar ser corrompidos y devorados por Satanás, a menudo debemos leer las palabras de Dios, recordarlas en todo momento. Además, debemos prestar atención a buscar la voluntad de Dios en cada asunto que nos atañe y luego actuar según las palabras de Dios. Así como Salmos 119:105 dice: “Lámpara es a mis pies tu palabra, y luz para mi camino”. Solo de esta manera no dejamos a Satanás ninguna oportunidad para tentarnos y corrompernos, y solo entonces podemos alejarnos de la perturbación de Satanás, ser protegidos por Dios y vivir bajo la bendición de Dios. Gracias a Dios por Su guía. Al leer Sus palabras, supe la importancia de ellas y vi que hay intenciones y esperanzas sinceras de Dios en cada una de Sus palabras. ¡En los días siguientes, estoy dispuesto a leer Sus palabras todos los días, convirtiéndolas en el fundamento de mi existencia y la guía en mi camino de creer en Dios! Ver más Mensajes Biblicos Unless otherwise stated, scripture quotations on this website are taken from LBLA. Copyright by The Lockman Foundation. Nota al pie: *. Scripture quotations taken from RVA Enlaces externos * Historias Biblicas * Versículos bíblicos